


Stay Here Honey I Don't Wanna Share

by AllCopsAreBastards



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Because I Love Goofy Taylor, But Shes Also a Fucking Clown, Clingy Karlie, Exasperated Taylor, F/F, Goofy Taylor, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sick Karlie, Sickfic, and Like Yeah Shes Paraonoid, and in Fics They Always Write Her So Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllCopsAreBastards/pseuds/AllCopsAreBastards
Summary: Karlie Kloss is NOT clingy. But now she’s sick and her girlfriend has a concert and she really doesn’t want to let her go.





	Stay Here Honey I Don't Wanna Share

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my finger in a fight so most likely you won't be hearing of me for a while bc is very hard to type with an injured hand, so yeah im going in a hiatus until it gets better.The only reason i got this done is because I had most of this written.

**July 17th 2018**

**Tribecca, New York City.**

Taylor opens her eyes lazily. “Mhmm, you are awake.”

I just observe her, snuggling closer. I can’t sense anything, but I bet she smells good.

I bury my face in the crook of her neck. “What time is it?”

“Nine.”

“Let’s go back to sleep.” I groan, tightening my grip around her shirt. Taylor tries to gently push me off but I don’t relent.

“Karlie, you know I have a concert today,” She has her mom voice on now, the one she uses to talk with petulant white men during her meetings and when she thinks I’m being irrational. Which I’m not.

“You have a concert every other day. You only have one girlfriend. I think the decision is obvious.”

Taylor huffs. I can’t see her, but I bet she rolled her eyes. “That’s what being on tour means.” She rubs my scalp and I try not to but I end up leaning in her touch. “Besides, I know my girlfriend will be waiting for me when I get back.”

“So romantic, my dream was always to be the stay home wife.” I say, the bite on my words muffled against her shirt. Taylor retreats her hand, “I didn’t say anything about a wife.”

The strength to lift my head off her chest almost kills me, but I need to see her. I find two blue eyes watching me with amusement. “Please, as if you were going to marry someone other than me.” 

“Karlie Swift? Doesn’t have a nice ring to it.”

“Taylor Kloss either. And yet I would be still willing to marry you.”

She laughs. “If you are that willing then you should ask me first.”

“Me? You need to ask ME.”

Taylor’s amusement only grows. My head throbs but I stay in the same position.

“Why me?”

I stutter. “Well I thought it was some kind of unspoken agreement that you—”

“Wait.” Taylor’s eyes lit up and she lets out an annoying laugh. “Is it because I'm the romantic one isn’t it?”

It’s exactly because of that. I’m not going to tell her that, but my expression must have given me away if the way Taylor bursts out laughing is anything to go by. She’s so irritating. I roll off to the left side and she takes the opportunity to jump out of bed. I gasp when I realize what I did and even in my weak state I manage to catch her wrist before she can get to the bathroom.

“Karlie.” She scolds. I know she can get out of my grasp if she wanted to, but she just stands there still.

“Don’t go.” I whimper, trying to get my eyes filing with tears. I doubt Taylor would say no to her crying girlfriend.

“Baby, I have a concert.” She steps closer and wraps her arms around me. I melt into her. I don’t know why but when I’m sick is almost unbearable to be without Taylor by my side. “I have never cancelled a concert before.”

“There’s a first time to everything.”

Taylor tries to pull away, but I don’t let her. “Karlie.” She warns.

“Is a concert more important than me?”

This time she pulls away. There’s a scowl on her face and I know I’m being manipulative, but I don’t care, I just want her to stay. “Don’t put me in that situation, Karlie. I don’t have to choose between the woman I love or my job. You knew that when you started dating me and I have never reclaimed you over a photoshoot being more important than me. I prioritize things when its due and if you were even a little bit sick as yesterday, I would cancel the concert without a second thought. But your fever broke a few hours ago and you look a lot better. Plus, the doctor said you only need to take your rehydration drink and be on bed rest, and I need to go but you won’t be alone. I’ll call Jourdan to keep you company.”

What she is saying, it makes a lot of sense, but in my sick mood I can only understand that she’s going and she’s going to left me behind. I break on crying, with tears and snots and all to make it more believable.

“I don’t want Jordan. I want you.” I say between hiccups and Taylor’s face falls. I knew she would feel bad watching me cry.

“But I can’t stay.” There’s a slightly exasperation in her tone and I know I’m about to get into dangerous territory, but I don’t care, I just want her to stay. I cry harder.

“Please. Just this once.”

“Karlie, no. The flight is just 6 hours long and I’ll get into my jet right after the show is over okay? We will only be fourteen hours apart and you can take a break from me and complain to Jourdan how bad of a girlfriend I am for leaving you.”

I muster enough force to look up and giving her an accusingly stare. “You are not a bad girlfriend. And no, I’m not okay with that.” I shiver feeling a sudden rush of cold. Taylor frowns.

“Are you cold?”

“Yes, a bit.”

She touches my forehead. “You don’t feel warm. Are you feeling like yesterday again?”

I think about my answer. If I lie and say yes, Taylor will stay with me which is exactly what I want. Worried lines are already on her forehead. But I don’t want to make her miss the concert when I’m not even feeling bad, but she’ll go. It’s a tough decision.

“I―“

Her frown deepens. As if she could guess exactly what I’m thinking she says, “The truth Karlie.”

“I feel fine, just a little cold.”

“I guess a light sweater isn’t going to hurt. Wait here.”

I don’t let her go, she has to pry my hands off her waist and I follow her with my eyes until she disappears in the walk in closet. I whimper when she’s out of my sight.

“Taylor?” I call out miserably when five minutes have passed and there’s still no sign of her. I whip the snot with my shirt and try to get out of bed because is insupportably to be without her. I stand, wobbly, with my legs feeling like wet noodles. I only manage to take two shaky steps before Taylor comes into the room again, a scowl set in her face when she sees me.

“Karlie.” She catches me before I can faint and sits me on the bed again. Her frown deepens “I told you to wait, but no! My stubborn girlfriend won’t listen to me.”

I don’t say nothing, instead I focus in the bundle in her hands. “The genius sweater?”

Her scowl is replaced by a smile. “Yes.” She helps me put the sweater on. “I thought It would do you good have something that reminds you of me.”

Any other day, I would tease her for being cheesy. But now I can only sink into the sweater that smells just like her perfume. It’s recomforting.

A loud beep makes me wince and Taylor answers her phone quickly, giving me an apologetic look. She sits beside me, and I rest my head in her shoulder, her hand locking with mine.

“Yes. I’ll be in the hangar in an hour. Okay, see you there.” She hangs up the phone and turns to look at me.

“Are you really leaving me?” My eyes fill with tears once more.

“I’m not leaving you. I have to do my job, which is different.” She sighs and lifts my chin. “Do you want breakfast?”

I nod, eyes glossy.

//

Taylor is trying to lift the mood, being goofy and joking. As if she were not about to leave me.

“I need to be in charge of breakfast because your idea of it is just burn toast with two bottles of syrup.” She chuckles and I only shove angrily another piece of pancake, tears rolling down my cheeks. I have been silently crying since we sat in the ‘tea table’ as she calls it: a small round table with two wooden chairs in front of a large window that allow us to see the dirty street of Tribecca. If you squint, you can even find rats fighting for a piece of French fries.

“Karlie don’t cry baby.” Her expression is guilty, rolling her bottom lip with her teeth.

“I’m trying.” I say angrily, wiping at my cheek with the sleeve. “I’m sorry to be such a bother.”

She passes a hand trough her hair, sighing. “You are not a bother. Don’t ever speak of yourself like that again.”

“Then why can’t you take me with you?”

“I don’t think it would be wise to take you flying right now. It would only exhaust you, the time zones would irritate you, you might be jetlagged. I just don’t want to worsen your already weakened condition.” She tries to take my hand, but I pull it away. Taylor blinks, looking where my hand used to be and presses her lips together. “It will only be fourteen hours, Karlie.”

Fourteen hours right now seem like a lifetime.

//

I watch my girlfriend dress, resentfully as she throws in a pair of gray sweatpants and a plaid white shirt. I glare her all the way from the bed and to her credit, Taylor does the best to ignore me which only makes me angrier.

“You are mad.” She says, looking at me from the body length mirror, putting her Stella McCartney sneakers on.

I cross my arms, not looking away from her for a second. “What gave it away?”

Taylor sighs. She has been doing that a lot today. She makes her way towards me and hugs me. I hate how easily I respond, but she’s all I’m craving right now, and this is how I want to spend the rest of this day.

She rests her chin on my head. “This is the only time I’ll be taller than you!”

“Yeah.” I say trying not to chuckle, words muffed against her stomach.

We stay like that for a while until she pulls away too soon for my liking and beams, still between my legs. “Hey, look at you! You don’t have that grumpy face anymore, you just needed a hug from your super hot girlfriend.”

I don’t even realize I’m smiling until I catch a glimpse of myself on the mirror and I make it disappear instantly. Smiling will not help my case.

“Hey no!” Taylor cups my cheeks. “Where did my sunshine go?” She kisses my temple, then my cheek. Trying not to giggle is the hardest thing in my life right now. “Where is my sunshine-y smile?” Another kiss at the corner of my mouth. “The one that your reserve only for your beautiful girlfriend?”

I’m not sure I can’t keep the façade of being irritated for much longer when she’s looking at me like that. Her eyes focus on my lips, thoughtfully. Is she-

She kisses me. It’s very brief and light, ours lips only pressing together for two seconds.

“Are you out of your mind?” I push her by the chest. She doesn’t move one bit and I curse myself for encouraging her to workout with me. “You have a concert and I have the cold! You could catch it!”

Taylor smiles cockily as if I had not just scolded her. I hate how handsome she looks. “I knew you only needed a kiss to cheer up. Look at that beautiful smile.”

Again, I’m smiling without my consent. I huff, crossing my arms. “Dumbass.”

Her smile grows bigger. “Weren’t you just planning to marry me like two hours ago?”

I ignore her and have a view of her outfit. I stick out my tongue, thoughtfully. “Mhmm. You look like a frat boy.”

“You think so?” Taylor turns to the mirror again, a buzz interrupting our atmosphere. She checks it, humming and turns to look at me with a sorrowful look that she’s not concealing very well.

“My driver has arrived.” Her guilty is replaced by a forced goofy smile. She extends a hand out to me. “Walk me to the door my lady?”

I take her hand and I can’t stop the smile on my face. “Yes, princess.”

Taylor pouts. “I’m more like a knight.”

Once we make it to the door, Taylor turns to look at me anxiously, “I called Jordan. She’ll be coming over in like twenty minutes.”

“Mhmm.” I hug her, not wanting to let her go. Tears find its way on my eyes again. “Don’t leave me.”

Taylor just hugs me tighter. “I’m so sorry. Before you know it, I will be here okay?”

“No.” I cry more, wetting the fabric on her shoulder. “If you leave me I’m going with you.”

I hear her suck in a sharp breath. She pulls away and wipes my tears with her fingers. “Karlie, you know I need to go. There’s a difference between being responsible with my job and abandoning you. I’m not leaving you.”

“But you are!” I yell, unable to control my emotions. This is my last chance before she disappears into another city. “I need you and you are leaving me!”

“Why are you always like this when you get sick? It’s only fourteen hours, it’s not like you are gonna die because I’m away. It isn’t healthy to be this codependent.” Her ears are turning red and I know I have reached her limit, but I don’t care.

I throw my hands up in the air. “Oh now you want to talk about healthy? You know what isn’t healthy? Having to hide your true feelings and have a direct connection with Donald Trump! That isn’t healthy!”

Her face turns red. “That’s not my fault, don’t put all the blame on me. I didn’t force you to stay with him, it was your choice!”

“Oh but you did!” I feel my face getting warmer by the second. “You were so scared by you straight image being threatened ‘Karlie, there’s already so much speculation’ that you practically coaxed me into it!” I regret my words as soon as they come out of my mouth. Taylor blinks, the hurt across her face so evident that makes me want to slap myself for being such an idiot.

She grabs the knob, intending to open the door. In a bold and thoughtless movement, I race her and catch her wrist. “Stay. Please. Just this once.”

Taylor presses her lips together and I can see how much she’s containing herself.

“Clearly if you feel well enough to fight with me, then you will be perfectly fine without me.” She gives me a last angry look. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” She steps out of my grasp, her voice sharp like a knife. I fucked up, I know I did.

Once the door closes, I break down crying feeling more miserable than ever. I pull at my hair for being so stupid, for acting so recklessly. I slid down in the wall beside the door, my tears blurring everything. My head starts to hurt, and I feel the suddenly urge to puke when I hear the door opening again.

It’s Taylor, with an unreadable expression on her face. I can only stare, surprised.

“I hate seeing you cry.” She says, as if we weren’t fighting two minutes ago.

“Why are you here?”

She doesn’t say nothing, she just takes my hand and tugs me until I’m standing in front of her.

“You are coming with me.”

My face breaks into a confused smile.

//

“Do you think you can have a bed delivered to my changing room? I’m afraid the couch isn’t comfortable enough for Karlie. No? What do you mean no? Money is not an issue―isn’t that enough time? Okaaay I understand.” I watch Taylor talk in the phone, the jet about to take off. “Also don’t forget to have the medical staff close by. I will also be expecting noise cancelling headphones, the stadium is too loud. And restock the mini fridge with rehydration drinks. Everything better be there by the time we arrive or people will be fired. No, I’m not joking.”

“Bossy,” I say once she hangs up, trying to snuggle closer to her side. Stupid seatbelt.

“I just want you to be the most comfortable possible.”

“Alright, we are ready to take off.” The pilot, Anna, comes out of the cockpit, her eyes widening slightly when she notices me. “Miss Kloss, I didn’t know you were joining us.”

“Karlie here can’t spend five seconds apart of me, I’m just that great.” Taylor replies before I can. “And It’s Mrs. Swift now.”

“Oh, Oh!” Anna beams. “I didn’t―you didn’t say nothing about it! I can’t believe you didn’t invite me to the wedding!” She looks at us accusatorily.

“Don’t worry Anna, she’s just being a dumbass. We are not married.”

“Ah,” Her disappointment is so obvious it has me stifling a laugh. “Not even engaged?”

I look at my left hand, sighing. “I wish but nop. Still waiting on this one,” I point with my eyes towards Taylor. “to work up the courage.”

I hear Taylor huff. “I’m waiting for the same.”

“You two are really something.” Anna smiles at us before disappearing into the cockpit again. I elbow my girlfriend once she’s out of sight.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For being an asshole. Even if we get married, I will not be taking your last name.”

I turn just in time to see Taylor sticking her tongue out at me. “I will be not taking yours either.”

“Good.” I say, faking annoyance.

“Good.” She repeats.

Our moment lasts exactly five minutes before I’m throwing myself at her again. I rest my head on her shoulder and she immediately rubs my scalp. The jet has started to navigate the clouds when I my eyes start to get heavy and in no time I’m out.

//

A horrible odor wakes me up, is so strong that even in my limited smell sense I can notice it. I blink before Taylor chewing on a huge hamburger comes into my sight, accompanied by fried fries and a chocolate milkshake.

“What the fuck?” I rub my eye, just to make sure that what I’m seeing is real.

She shallows. “Baby you finally woke up!”

“How did you get that?” I point to her food in horror.

“Duh, I own this jet.”

“That doesn’t explain it.”

She takes a sip of her milkshake and I try not to cringe. I never understood why she likes to eat beef with milk. She takes two fries and waves them on my face.

“Do you want some?”

I want to get rid of the smell of death in my mouth, so I take them.

“Seriously, where did you get this?”

Taylor shallows nervously. “I hired a cook?”

My eyes almost fall out of their sockets. “A cook?! You hired a cook for your jet?”

“Yes?” Her eyes lit up. “I can call her right now and she can prepare sushi for you!”

“How did you even do that? There isn’t even a kitchen here!”

“Oh Karlie.” She bops my nose with one of the fries. I’m about to kill her, I really am. “There isn’t nothing some millions can’t fix.”

I open my mouth, but my snarky comeback dies in my throat when the jet trembles. Taylor grabs her milkshake before it can spill and her dish. Yeah, check on your food before you check on your girlfriend.

It doesn’t last more than ten seconds but a dizziness makes its way to the pit of my stomach caused by the sudden movement. I take deep breaths, trying to settle my upset stomach but the smell of my girlfriend’s food is only making me want to gag.

Don’t puke, don’t puke, don’t pu―

Too late. I spill my guts all over the aisle, feeling like I’m dying.

“Oh my Gof Kaflie!” Taylor cries with her mouth full.

Yes, I’m really going to kill her.

I keep emptying my stomach, Taylor’s bony hands taking hold of my hair. When I’m finally done, she rubs circles on my back and I feel like crying.

“That’s why I wanted you to stay.” She says in a soft voice.

“I feel better just by being with you.” I reply, my throat itchy.

“Mhm. You have a funny way of showing it.” I hear her seatbelt unclicking. “Get out of your seat, I’m cleaning you up.”

I stand up dimly, holding on the seat across from mine. Taylor trails behinds me and dramatically avoids the puke. That almost makes me smile.

She lets me lean her body on hers and we walk the short distance to the bathroom. Once there, she hands me a brand new tooth brush and tooth paste. Wow, I really need to stop mocking her for planning everything ahead.

Once I have brushed my teeth and got the few parts of puke out of my hair, Taylor looks at my sweater and jeans, that also have some vomit stains on them.

“Just because I love you very much I’m not even going to point out the fact you threw up over our Genius sweater.”

I scoff. “I love when my girlfriend cares more for a sweater than me.”

Taylor rivals my scoff. “You are such a baby.” She kneels in front of me and a bell goes off in my head. “Taylor what are you doing, we can’t―“

I stop my words when I notice she’s only opening the cabinet, taking perfectly folded clothes that consist of a plaid white shirt and grey sweatpants. She snorts when she’s at my eye height again.

“You really thought we were gonna have sex? We are not reviving your last birthday today, Karlie.”

My last birthday... tiny bathroom but in her other jet. Twenty five was a very lucky number.

“Besides you are too weak to handle an orgasm right now,” My girlfriend keeps saying, helping me step out of my jeans.

“Asshole.” I groan. “My birthday is coming soon by the way.”

Her eyes twinkle as she takes the sweater over my head. “Oh is it? I totally forgot, is not like I have August third marked on my calendar or a gift already bought. Rise your arms.” I do as told.

“Liar!” My words get muffed by the shirt she’s putting on me. “You can’t keep secrets from me, if you really had a gift I would have already found out.”

Taylor flips her hair dramatically. “You underestimate me, Kloss.”

“Whatever.” I turn to look myself at the mirror, Taylor smiling behind me. I notice, mortified, that we are matching clothes. We are wearing exactly the same ones in that annoying kind of way annoying couples do.

“Oh God, no.” I say in horror.

“Oh God, yes.” It’s my girlfriend reply.

As one could have guessed, her jet didn’t have a cleaning staff. I mean it had one but only when it was on the ground to keep it maintained so due to our current situation, I was in another seat, with a Gatorade in my hands, watching my girlfriend carry a mop and a bucket, trying to clean my mess. It has me stifling hundred of laughs, as Taylor jumped and squealed every time the puke was an inch away of her sneakers. Also her cleaning was fascinating to watch because having a life as we have, there’s not much time for cleaning after ourselves, we normally hire someone to do it. Before this time, I don’t think I have ever seen her with a mop but she’s trying her best, although her movements are sloppy and she seems to be making more of a mess than cleaning.

“Who would have thought,” I call out mockingly. “Taylor Swift with a mop.”

She glares at me before sighing dramatically. “The things we do for love.”

I’m not gonna lie and say that didn’t cause me to smile big, a faint blush on my cheeks.

“Why do you think you threw up? You didn't have a stomach bug yesterday.” She asks, looking at the puke in question as if she could make it disappear with her eyes.

“I don’t know.” I shrug and then something occurs to me. “Maybe I’m pregnant.”

Taylor pales and the mop almost slips out of her hands before she can compose herself. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out of it until she seems to remember something and the color comes back to her face. “Don’t ever do that again, Karlie! I forgot for a second that I can’t get you pregnant! My heart almost fell out of my ass!”

I burst out laughing, I really have a clown for girlfriend.

“It’s not funny.” She says but I can see she is trying not to laugh too.

“Oh but it is.”

Taylor rolls her eyes fondly at me, in the you-are-an-idiot-but- I-love-you way “Jerk.”

//

“Oh my God you two are disgusting.” Gigi is looking at us up and down once we are inside Taylor’s changing room. She was waiting for us. “You are one step away to convert in these annoying straight couples that imprint shirts with king and queen on the back.”

“Don’t ever compare us to that less sophisticated race.” Taylor winces and the look of disgust in her face is so sincere that I can’t help but laugh. We sit in the fluffy couch while my girlfriend looks around the room.

“I thought Karlie wasn’t coming.” 

“She wasn’t but she can’t spend time apart of me either”

Gigi turns to look at me. “Weren’t you sick?”

“I am.”

She frowns. “You truly are disgusting.”

“Hey Gigi, can you call the doctor? I need her to check on Karlie.”

“Sure thing.” She disappears behind the door.

“I can’t believe you wanted to bring a bed here.” I lean further in the couch. “This couch feels like heaven.”

Taylor hums distracted. “Do you want a Gatorade, Powerade?”

“No, I’m fine.”

She circles the room before sitting in the couch, leaving a distance between us. Something is bothering her.

“We need to talk.”

I shift in my seat. “About?”

She scraps her chin before replying, her gaze somewhere lost. “About what you told me, back in New York.”

“That I was pregnant?”

“No, Karlie,” Her face sours and I know my attempt at joking was useless. She looks at the wall in front of her for a few seconds before turning to me. The concern in her eyes has me sucking in a sharp breath. “Do you really feel like I forced you to stay with Josh? Back in 2015 when you could have gotten out, do you really feel like you did it more for me than for you?”

“Taylor, I was just angry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

“But do you?” There’s an urgency in her eyes, a fragility that I need to protect. “Talk to me Karlie, I don’t want you to be resented at me.”

I take a deep breath, thinking carefully of my next words. Sometime Taylor is this invincible woman that no one or nothing can take down but sometimes she’s also so delicate that a gust of wind can knock her off. This is one of those moments. “When I choose to renew the contract, I’m not gonna lie, you were an important factor, but you also weren’t all the reason. I did it mostly to protect myself, I had just signed with L’Oréal which had pretty specifics clauses and I wasn’t ready to lose the privilege being with a man brings me with some brands. I also didn’t want to go to the hazards to find a new dude, so I just took the easy route. Of course, had I known what would happen in 2016 I would have left as soon as I could.” I lock eyes with her. “And I know the auto destructive way you have of thinking so don’t think for a moment that I’m gonna let you blame yourself over this.”

Taylor sighs, relieved and hugs me. “You do know how much I love you right?”

“A lot.”

“Yes, a lot.” She laughs.

Our moment is interrupted by Gigi coming with the doctor. Gigi excuses herself, saying she’s gonna fish for some food. As if Taylor didn’t have a fucking room full of food.

The doctor is a middle aged woman, that comes across in that way that is mean but also hot. She presses down on my stomach, asking me where it hurts and checks my breathing. I tell her about my cold the previous day and finally she decides that I don’t have a stomach bug and it was just probably flying what caused me to throw up. Still, she gives me a pill to compress the urge to vomit and I take it, wincing. I really hate pills.

When is only Taylor and me again, she checks her phone. “It’s time for your cold medicine too.”

“No.” I whine. The cold medicine is a really disgusting capsule. “It tastes like plastic.”

“That’s because is made of it, genius.” She rummages through her bag. “Ah, found it.”

“Noooo”

“Karlie come on, it’ll be gone before you know it and it will make you feel better.”

I turn my head like a petulant child as Taylor pours water in a glass. “I don’t want it.”

“But you need it.”

This banter goes on for ten minutes, and Taylor’s ears are red now and I know she’s a second away of strangling me. “Karlie, just take the damn pill.”

I just shook my head. She sits in front of me. “Open your mouth.”

I refuse again. “I didn’t bring you to play nurse and spoiled kid. You will take the pill.” Her voice gets a dangerous edge.

I don’t even blink.

“I swear to God I will shove this pill down your throat regardless if you have your mouth open or not.”

That finally makes me relent. I almost choke with it and gulp down the glass of water while Taylor rolls her eyes. “Big baby.” I hear her murmur under her breath.

Someone knocks at the door and she entertains them while I’m still trying to catch my breath.

“I need to go to rehearsals now.”

I pout. “Now? Can I go with you?”

She bites her lip. “Okay but you have to wear the special headphones and if I see you the least sick, you need to come back here immediately.”

She changes to a pair of shorts and at least we aren’t so annoying anymore. A bald dude drives us in the golf car, Taylor and I in the back where I hug her and rest my head over her shoulder. This is the last moment I have her only for myself before I have to share her with everyone else. Once we arrive to the stage, hand in hand, Taylor’s crew start to cheer as if we were in high school.

“Taylor’s wife is here!” I hear someone scream and I smile stupidly. Not yet but someday.

My girlfriend silences them all with a glare. “Karlie is not feeling well today so we need to be quiet. I don’t want to hear more noise than what is required for.”

“Hey guys.” I smile shyly. They all wave me hello while Taylor takes my hand and leads me to a floor seat. She puts the headphones on my head. “There. If you start to feel bad just make a sign towards me okay?”

I nod and the show begins. Now, Taylor performing is one of my favorite things in the world, she has the same energy for ten people as for fifty thousand. The fact that almost all the songs in the album are about me, it makes me feel all sort of ways, giggling and blushing every time she points at me. There is something about watching the woman of your dreams sing the song that you inspired that makes me want to combust. Here, just being us, she changes the pronouns to female and it makes me want to cry, the simplicity of it. Someday, I think, not now but someday.

The headphones do their work and they muffle the sound enough that it isn’t making my head hurt. Taylor does her normal speeches and in the middle of the Delicate Speech she smiles at me, eyes bright. “...All we want in this life is connection, and I don’t think that’s bad, we all want love and friendship and connection. And the trick is finding something real and figuring it how to keep it, and that is the fragile part.” Normally this is where the song starts playing but it doesn’t, and her smile only grows. “And I was so lucky to find it, in my best friend, the woman I love more than anything in the world. But the best part? She stayed. She stayed when the world was falling around us, when I was such a mess that I couldn’t even recognize myself in the mirror. She stayed and that’s what it matters the most. That’s what relationships should be about, the hardships, not just falling in love. Falling in love is easy, but finding someone that stays? That’s the delicate part.” She locks eyes with me and it almost brings me to my knees. “I love you so much, Karlie. Thank you for staying.”

“Always.” I whisper, thinking how it is possible to feel so much love for a person to the point where I think I’m going to pass out only for thinking about it. I am so lucky.

The show continues with my feeling like if I’m floating and I even dance a little. When the rehearsal finally ends, she comes rushing to my side, sweat dripping from her long neck into her collarbone. I lick my lips.

“God, I love you so much.” I say overwhelmed with emotion, taking the headphones off. “You were amazing as always, although I wasn’t super excited about Babe being the surprise song.”

Taylor rests her hands on my shoulders, looking at me fondly. “And why is that?”

I shrug, trying to display nonchalance. “I was waiting for a song more for me?”

My girlfriend sighs. “In case you haven’t noticed the whole album is for you, dumbass.”

“Not getaway car, look what you made me do and I did something bad.”

“I think twelve songs out of fifteen is a fair number.” Her eyes drag across my face until they land on my lips. “Can I have a smooch?”

I laugh. “Absolutely no. You will get sick.”

“Please?” She’s giving me puppy eyes now and I can’t resist. “Okay, but quick.”

“My last name is swift.”

I ignore her terrible joke and lean in. The ‘smooch’ turns out to be a twenty second kiss that has Taylor biting my bottom lip, sliding her tongue in my mouth. I grab her by the nape, pulling her closer and―

“What are you two doing?” We break apart like teenagers getting caught, Amos watching us with a frown on his face. “Taylor, you’ll get a cold.”

“Told ya.”

“I won’t.” She says, rolling her eyes stubbornly.

//

Taylor does indeed get a cold.

Me and Gigi’s laughs can be heard all the way backstage, when we see Taylor trough a screen blowing her nose on stage in front of a crowd of fifty-one thousand.

But I’m sure she doesn’t care, it’s all worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write, it was just supossed to be 2k but for some reason it always gets out of control.
> 
> Right guys I forgot to tell you that I [made](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-1KSWVYko8WTxGl6IuL7EnZU9tt4OJpM/view?usp=drivesdk%22) a you are in love edit where I changed the pronouns to female. It's pretty rough but i don't really know how to edit.
> 
> ah and [heres](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xki0XaRUqGU) the video of taylor blowing her nose in cleveland hahaha


End file.
